1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to (a) a process for generating pattern warps in which different threads are pulled by a rotating thread guide from a creel rotating synchronously therewith to be laid off on parallel transport bands running axially and distributed circumferentially around a non-rotating drum; as well as (b) a pattern warps warping machine with a non-rotating drum on whose circumference there are provided axially disposed, parallel transport bands with a rotating creel and with rotatable thread guides rotating synchronously therewith in order to pull threads from the rotating creel and lay them onto the thread bands.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of the state of the art is disclosed in German OLS DE 196 05 924 A1. In the known pattern warps warping machine the rotating creel carries eight spools so that eight threads can be simultaneously laid about the drum circumference by means of the appropriate thread guide. This permits one to keep the production time short for the desired pattern warps. However, the patterning possibilities are somewhat restricted because the pattern repeats itself after eight threads.
A virtually unlimited pattern complement, however, can be obtained on a commercially available pattern warps warping machine in which always only one thread from the thread guide is: (a) taken up in a reserve magazine, (b) would around the drum, and (c) when the need lapses, again laid off in the reserve magazine. There follows then the next thread, which is taken out of another reserve magazine, wound around the drum and then again laid off. However, this gives rise to longer production times.